


Minervan Valinta

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Hurmaava Psykopaatti ja Pimeyden Viettelemä Pelastaja [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Me olimme täydellinen pari, johtajatyttö ja -poika, arvosanamme olivat loistavat ja meillä oli kaikki menestyksen edellytykset.





	Minervan Valinta

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Minervan valinta
> 
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu alias Jisra Lumina
> 
> Beta: Fire
> 
> Ikäraja: S
> 
> Tyylilaji: AU, draama ja romanssi
> 
> Paritukset: Minerva/Tom Riddle jr (Tom R. jr/Harry)
> 
> Varoitukset: —
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään. Enkä väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.
> 
>  
> 
> Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä: FF100 sana 010. Vuodet ja OTP10 (Harry/Tom)
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Muusa sai jälleen omia ajatuksia, kun olin kirjoittamassa jotain aivan muuta. Aikamatkustus ja tapahtumien sotkeminen on kiehtovaa. Tästä saisi paljon pidemmän ficin aikaiseksi, mutta en usko, että aikani sellaiseen riittää, joten tämä on nyt sitten pelkkä ficletti. Ainakin toistaiseksi ;D

 

 

_**Minervan valinta** _

 

 

En ole koskaan ollut epäitsekäs. Valitsin opettamisenkin vain siksi, että tahdoin osoittaa omaa pätevyyttäni ja koska en halunnut luopua Tylypahkasta oman oppilasaikani päätyttyä. Niin ja olin varma, että Tom jäisi myös opettamaan. Se oli meidän yhteinen suunnitelmamme, opettaa uusi polvi omalla tavallamme, vähitellen muokata nuoria mieliä omaksumaan meidän aatteemme paremmasta velhoyhteisöstä, jossa pimeän taikuus oli hyväksyttyä ja jästikontaktit tiukasti rajoitettu. Me olimme täydellinen pari, johtajatyttö ja -poika, arvosanamme olivat loistavat ja meillä oli kaikki menestyksen edellytykset.

 

 

Kaikki näytti sujuvan suunnitelmiemme mukaan, mutta emme olleet osanneet ennakoida Dumbledoren tapaa sotkeutua asioihin, etenkin sinun ollessa kyseessä. Pettymystäni on mahdoton mitata tai kuvailla. En vieläkään ole toipunut kunnolla siitä, että sinä jätit minut yksin Tylypahkaan. Kuvittelin, että pitäisimme tiiviisti yhteyttä ja että pyrkisit toteuttamaan suunnitelmamme jollain toisella tapaa. Mutta sinä muutuit, en ensin huomannut niitä pieniä muutoksia tai sitten pistin ne aikuistumisen piikkiin. Unohdin, ettet ollut koskaan edes osannut olla lapsi. Pian kuitenkin muuttumisesi oli silmiinpistävää.

 

 

Tiedän, ettei muuttumisesi syynä olleet pimeän taikuus ja kummalliset rituaalit, niin kuin kuulin väitettävän. Muutenhan suurin osa ystäväpiiristämmekin olisi ulkoisesti kaltaisiasi, koska osalle meistä pimeän taikuus oli ollut kiinteä osa elämää jo lapsuudesta asti. Jos olisikin ollut kyseessä pelkästään sinun ulkoinen muuttuminen, en olisi ollut niinkään huolestunut, mutta sinun perusolemuksesi muuttui. Sinä kärsit jostain, mutta et koskaan paljastanut, mistä oli kysymys. Aloit vältellä seuraani, et antanut minun enää koskettaa sinua, inhosit kaikkea läheisyyttä, vaikka yleensä nautit kaikesta huomiosta.

 

 

Minun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää jo silloin, että meitä ei ollut koskaan tarkoitettukaan yhteen. Kohtalo oli valinnut sinulle aivan erityisen henkilön jakamaan elämän sinun kanssasi. Jokin oli kuitenkin mennyt vikaan ja sinun toinen puoliskosi syntyi liki kuusi vuosikymmentä liian myöhään. Eikä kahta puolikasta ole tarkoitettu elämään erillään toisistaan. Sinun muutoksesi oli hidasta kidutusta, joka sai sinut sekoamaan. Se ajoi sinut järjettömään maailmanvalloitusyritykseen, joka päättyi siihen, että yritit tuhota sen ainoan asian, mikä tekisi sinusta uudelleen eheän.

 

 

Sinun tekosi tuhosi sinun fyysisen kuoresi ja pakotti sinulle tarkoitetun henkilön vastustajaksesi. Minä olin paikalla, kun Dumbledore jälleen sotkeutui asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuuluneet. Näin, miten hän pakotti sinun vertaisesi samanlaiseen yksinäiseen ja ankeaan lapsuuteen, jonka sinä olit käynyt läpi. Itsekäs osa minussa nautti siitä, että kilpailijani joutuisi kärsimään ja saisi tulevaisuudessa osakseen vain sinun vihasi. Epäitsekäs osani oli hiljaa, vaikka ääneen kerroinkin mielipiteeni jästeistä, joiden luo kukistajasi jätettiin. Minulla oli rooli esitettävänäni, jotta saatoin edistää aatettamme vaivihkaa kulissien suojissa.

 

 

Kukistajasi, velhomaailman sankarin aloittaessa Tylypahkan minä seurasin sivusta, kuinka te kohtasitte toisenne erilaisissa taisteluissa lähes jokaisen lukuvuoden lopussa. Ja aina minä pelkäsin yhtä paljon sitä, että te tajuaisitte välillänne olevan siteen merkityksen. Pelkäsin, että sinä löytäisit rakkauden muualta kuin minun luotani. Albus ei koskaan epäillyt minua ja minun lojaaliuttani. Minä olin lojaali, mutta en hänelle vaan sinulle. Minun rakkauteni sinuun ei heikennyt koskaan, se ei kadonnut eikä muuttunut. Mutta kun Albus viimein kuoli, tajusin kuinka itsekkyyteni ei auttanut ketään, se ei tuonut sinua takaisin luokseni, eikä se auttanut sinua muuttamaan maailmaamme paremmaksi. Silloin tajusin, ettet koskaan pystyisi rakastamaan minua samalla tavoin kuin minä rakastan sinua.

 

 

Tein valintani, ensimmäisen epäitsekkään päätöksen elämässäni ja toimin sen mukaan. Albuksen pöytälaatikosta löytämäni ajankääntäjä kuljetti minut sinun kukistumisesi hetkeen, ja minä noukin kylmältä ovitasanteelta sinun niin kutsun kukistajasi. Yhdessä pienokaisen kanssa me matkasimme ajassa yli viisikymmentä vuotta taaksepäin. Astuin orpokotiin, jossa tiesin sinun olevan, mutta en ollut valmistautunut siihen, kuinka paljon näkemisesi viilsi sydäntäni. Olisin halunnut perua suunnitelmani sinä hetkenä, pidin kuitenkin kiinni valinnastani. Te kaksi kuuluitte toisillenne, enkä kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että joutuisit kärsimään ja tuhoutumaan tuntematta todellista rakkautta ja onnea.

 

 

Niin minä jätin Harryn sinun viereesi vanhanaikaiseen pinnasänkyyn nukkumaan. Ja saatoin kuulla oman sydämeni särkyvän, kun unessa kietouduitte toistenne ympärille ensimmäistä kertaa elämässänne täysin ehjinä ja kokonaisina. Minä vannoin silloin itselleni ja sinulle, etten koskaan antaisi katkeruudelle valtaa, sillä tiesin toimineeni oikein niin sinun, Harryn, itseni ja koko velhomaailman suhteen. Se ei kuitenkaan lievittänyt kipua, jota tunsin. Sillä muuttamassani tulevaisuudessa sinä et koskaan ollut rakastanut minua edes hetkellisesti ja epätäydellisesti. Olisin sinulle vain yksi rohkelikko muiden joukossa. Minun ainoa merkitykseni sinulle olisi se, että auttaisin teitä edistämään aatetta, joka ei enää olisi meidän vaan teidän yhteinen.

 

 

Sinun onnellisuutesi Tom, riittää minulle, se oli valintani.


End file.
